


Calling in a Favor

by Smalls2233



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Body Horror, Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Gunplay, dubcon, implied mcreaper76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalls2233/pseuds/Smalls2233
Summary: Sombra knows Reaper's secret and she has a list of a few favors she'd like in exchange for not letting it get out.





	Calling in a Favor

Reaper scowled beneath his mask as Sombra looked at him with one of her smug grins. Unamused, he growled, “What are you doing here?” It shouldn’t have surprised him that she knew where his supposedly discrete, unknown apartment was, but walking in and seeing her lounging on  _ his  _ couch, eating  _ his _ food, and flipping through  _ his _ tablet was… unpleasant to say the least.

“Michael King isn’t much of an alias,” Sombra raised an eyebrow as she continued to flick through Reaper’s tablet. “And, hey, you’ve got some real steamy romance novels on here, wouldn’t have pegged you as the type of guy to enjoy  _ Shifters C _ —“

Reaper ripped his tablet from her hands with one hand as he grabbed her by the throat with another. “You have thirty seconds to either explain what you’re doing here or get the _hell_ _out_ ,” he snarled and let his claws dig into her skin, drawing blood.

“ _ Dios, te falta un tornillo _ ,” Sombra croaked. When Reaper refused to loosen his grip she lost her grin, “I’ve got some photos of you with some mystery men you probably don’t want the world to see.”

Reaper ground his teeth and tightened his grip, “Give me one reason not to snap your neck right now.”

“When I die all my stuff goes public,” she paled and her eyes were wide as Reaper’s grip continued to tighten. “All the dirt on you and your little mystery men, along with all of Talon, Overwatch,  _ everything  _ goes public.”

Reaper hissed air out between clenched teeth as he released her. She gasped and rubbed at her neck, “Crazy, you’re goddamn fucking insane, you know that?”

“Give me the photos,” he crossed his arms tight against his chest and scowled. Of course, the mask remained expressionless, but the waves of smoke that poured out from under it certainly weren’t.

“No way, nuh-uh, I didn’t come all the way here just to kindly let you know I had access to unsecured security cams as you went on a date with a man twenty years younger than you and another man who you’re supposed to be trying to kill. I have some favors I’d like you to do for me.”

Reaper’s eye twitched, “Delete the photos or I swear to god, Sombra I will—“

“You’ll what? Kill me? Let those photos go public?” The smug grin returned to her face, “The way I see it, big bad Reaper’s gotta do what I want if he doesn’t want those photos going to the desks of every council member of Talon.” She made a few motions with her fingers and suddenly at least ten photos of the last time Reaper had been at the apartment showed up, of him meeting Jesse and Jack down the street, of discrete kisses. “Don’t want to make them doubt your loyalty, I bet LaCroix could give you some pointers on how to deal with reconditioning.”

“Do you want money?”

Sombra raised an eyebrow, “Gabi I’ve been skimming cash off the richest people in the world since I was ten, I don’t need your money. What I want is a few favors.”

Black leather creaked as Reaper’s grip tightened on his biceps, “No.”

“Aw but Gabe — we’re friends, I can call you Gabe’s right? — It’s just a few little things, little favors only a big powerful council member like you can do,” she smirked and tapped a few more times. “Here’s a list of the favors, I’m sure none of them are  _ that  _ bothersome to you. After all, you’re a lot less loyal to the cause than most seem to think.” She paused for a moment as she cleared away some of the holoscreens, “Especially the not-so-good doctor. Wonder what she’d say about your little trips and your apartment? She’d probably want to get all up in your head again.”

“For once in your miserable life, shut  _ up _ ,  _ Sombra _ ,” Reaper growled as he read through her list of demands. It seemed to consist mostly of him acting as a bodyguard for her, occasionally doing some recon in places she couldn’t go. It wasn’t  _ exactly  _ anti-Talon yet at the same time, it was going against Talon’s interests, “I’m not acting against Talon for you.”

Sombra cocked a brow, “But you would for your boyfriends?”

“I’m not—“

“ _ I’ll set you up with the layouts of this facility. Get the bots out of there before we can reprogram them _ ,” a grainy recording of Reaper’s voice played over a low quality video of 76, McCree, and Reaper in an abandoned warehouse.

“You guys got gross pretty soon after, I didn’t realize a man’s ass could take that—“

“ _ Sombra _ .”

Sombra rolled her eyes, “Point being, I know you’re helping out — and fucking — the men you’re supposed to be killing. Little Jessito hasn’t been on the ‘to kill’ Talon list before… but after that little train stunt he pulled? He’s supposed to be killed on sight now.”

“He said the two of you drank together in Castillo.”

“He and I have some  _ history _ back from when he was Deadlock and I was Los Muertos,” Sombra shrugged.

Reaper’s scowl deepened and he went back to reading her demands. Two in particular stood out, “I’m not allowing you to meet with Ana and Jack.”

“But I could be  _ so  _ much help,” Sombra adjusted her position on the couch so she was upside down, half hanging off of it with her feet tapping against the wall.

“No.”

“You don’t have much of an option,” Sombra grinned. “Next time you visit the two of them, you’re taking me with you.”

“If I’m doing that, I’m not sleeping with you,” the final favor on the list was to sleep with her at least once. In a list of assassination, body guarding, and assistance, ‘sleep with me’ stuck out like a sore thumb.

“You’re not making the demands here,” Sombra’s smug grin was beginning to verge into the territory of shit-eating as she looked up at him. “I wanna see what brings Jesse and the fearsome Soldier: 76 out of hiding.”

“We’re not sleeping together.”

“You really have no option here,” Sombra turned around so she was back in a sitting position. “We fuck once, you do favors for me, I delete the photos and videos. I help out your friends a little too.”

“Your help is never helpful.”

“On the contrary,” she stood up and ran a hand along Reaper’s mask. It took all of his willpower not to grab her wrist and snap it. “I’m good to my friends.”

“We’re not friends.”

“I’m about to be riding your dick, I think it’d be good to call us friends or else things  _ might _ get a little awkward here,” Sombra grabbed the bottom of Reaper’s mask and pulled it off, revealing black cloth that covered his lower face up his nose. She tugged that down next and Reaper shook in rage.

Reaper knew how horrifying his face was, the burnt flesh, the too many, too sharp teeth. There was a reason he had it constantly covered in at least two layers. But Sombra gave no reaction as she gripped his chin and turned his head around, inspecting it. 

“You were handsome once,” Reaper tried not to flinch at the  _ once _ . He didn’t need the reminder of his monstrous physique. “I’ve seen the old photos,”  _ obviously _ , Reaper thought. “But honestly, your masked boyfriend?” She whistled and Reaper dug his claws into the meat of his biceps. “He was a real looker, the muscles on him were something else. Or maybe they’re still like that? Give me a little recon here,  _ amigo _ .”

Reaper’s jaw tightened, “This is happening once and never again.”

“You know I saw something in one of the cameras that got me curious,” Sombra took off her coat and Reaper came to the striking realization that Sombra intended on them fucking  _ then.  _ “Jesse seemed  _ so  _ into you fucking his mouth with that gaudy gun— it made me wonder if there was something about it.”

“I’m not fucking your mouth with your gun,” Reaper frowned.

“ _ Ay _ ,  _ no seas idiota _ ,” Sombra snorted. “I’m fucking  _ your  _ mouth with my gun.”

Reaper’s eye twitched, “Stop fucking around, Sombra.”

“I’m not fucking around, your guns are a bit big for me to do  _ anything  _ sexy with,” Sombra ignored him and started working on her jumpsuit. “Unzip me.” Mechanically, Reaper took a few steps forward to where Sombra turned around and worked on undoing the zipper of her obnoxious jumpsuit. 

“This is ridiculous,” Reaper growled when he finished with the zipper.

“Hurry up and undress,  _ vejestorio _ ,” Sombra stepped out of the jumpsuit so she was left in just her bra and panties. They weren’t matching, because of course not. Reaper was surprised Sombra had even made the effort to wear her ‘nice clothes’ to see him for her stupid demands. Every other time he saw her when they weren’t officially working, she wore too large t-shirts and either yoga pants or running shorts. When he complained, she had explained that if she wasn’t comfortable, there was no reason to wear the clothes.

“You don’t need me naked for me to fuck you.”

Sombra gave him a look as she unclasped her bra, “Your outfit has about as many spikes as your personality, undress.”

“I’m leaving my undershirt and pants on,” Reaper’s voice was a croak as he pulled off his coat and then the layer of body armor he wore underneath it.

“Fine,” when he looked up Sombra was completely naked except for one gloved hand, some luminous tattoos ran down the length of her body and he wouldn’t have been surprised to be told they were laden with tech. “But you’re not getting out of the rest of this.”

‘The rest of this’ meant that Sombra had him tied in glowing ropes with his soft cock hanging out of his pants. Soft, because his interest in actually fucking Sombra as moderately above that of fucking a cactus. She was gorgeous, anybody with eyes could see that, but she was as dangerous as a scorpion.

He didn’t trust that she actually wanted to help, not when even he was sure of where his loyalties laid. But she held all the cards that Reaper could see in that moment, so he just wanted to see if he could get her to drop them.

“I’m a computer scientists, not a rocket scientist, but,” Sombra tapped a finger on her gun -- loaded, Reaper noticed -- and stared at him. “Pretty sure your dick needs to be hard for me to ride it.”

“What a shame, guess we won’t be doing this.”

“Mm, nah,” Sombra crouched down next to him and set the gun down. “I know how to get guys hard.”

“Do you blackmail men for sex often?” Reaper frowned at her. “You’re pretty enough to pick guys up at the bar, why bother with this?”

“I’m flattered, Gabe, really,” Sombra put one hand over her heart while she wrapped the other around his soft cock. “You’ll probably be surprised to hear, but I really don’t go out that often.”

“I’m not,” Reaper’s voice was flat as he tried to not react to her putting pressure on exactly the right places. He didn’t want to find out how she knew the way he liked handjobs.

“Now that’s rude,” she pouted and to Reaper’s disappointment, he was rapidly hardening in her touch. She stroked him a few more times until he was more than half hard and apparently that was enough to satisfy her. “Do you have a condom?” She asked, thumbing the ruddy tip of his cock.

Reaper’s eye twitched, “There’s no need; I’m not fertile, the US government saw to that.” Sombra opened her mouth, presumably to reply with some more of her bullshit, Reaper finally snapped, growling, “Just shut the hell up and hop on my fucking dick so we can just get this over with.”

“ _ De verdad te portas como un idiota cuando te enojas _ ,” Sombra rolled her eyes and Reaper flexed against his bonds, testing them. Sombra had fucked with his nanites, he wasn’t able to wraith out of the bonds, and they held firm against him. Which was fortunate for Sombra, as Reaper’s good will was quickly running out. “I should have you eat me out but… nah, that’s for another time.”

“There is no other time,” Reaper growled. “It’s this one time and never again.”

“That’s what you think,” Sombra raised her eyebrows and brought a hand between her legs. “I’m sure I could convince Jesse to have us all sleep together, I could see firsthand if Blondie’s muscles are really as nice as the holopics made them look.” 

“If you don’t shut up, I’m gonna be painfully soft,” Reaper said, eye twitching in annoyance as he watched Sombra finger herself. 

“ _ Dios _ , you don’t do anything but complain, do you?” Sombra muttered.

“ _ Sombra _ \--” Reaper was cut off as Sombra shoved her gun into his mouth and suddenly all he could taste was metal and gunpowder. Her fucking  _ finger _ was on the trigger, regenerative abilities or not Reaper was in no mood to have a loaded gun with no safety that he could see shoved in his mouth.

But Sombra had him between a rock and a hard place, and getting face fucked by a gun while she rode his dick was still better than her leaking his relationship with Jack and Jesse to the other Talon leaders. Maybe.

Yet Sombra’s shit-eating grin as she lowered herself onto Reaper’s cock was enough to make him wonder what his chances in a fight with Akande were.

“I was curious about where you were sneaking out to after missions,” Sombra began her monologuing and Reaper briefly considered what it would be like to actually die. Would he be cursed to spend eternity in Hell? It would probably be better than hearing her talk while he had to fight any reactions to the feeling of her tight cunt around his cock. Or honestly, that might be what Hell was. “So I did some digging, a little following you, and calling in a few favors from friends. Imagine my surprise when I saw you with my human disaster of a pal, Jesse McCree.

She shoved her gun deeper into his mouth, cutting off any potential replies and making his jaw ache with the size and shape of the weapon. It wasn’t Peacekeeper’s mostly smooth barrel, it was rectangular and painfully large. But at the same time, the pain mingled with the distracting feeling of her slowly sliding down on his dick, sighing happily at the stretch.

“For being nearly forty years old and dressing like a cowboy in the year of our Lord, 2076 and has a million warrants to his name, Jesse can be pretty hard to track down, though,” Sombra continued on as she began to pick up the pace. Reaper couldn’t help the hitch in his breath as she did so. “So after that first time, I lost track of the both of you. And then… well I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw you with Soldier: 76. You do such a good job of pretending to hate him, but you were so soft with him it made me disgusted.”

“Shut up, Sombra,” Reaper grunted around the gun in his mouth. The words came out in an unintelligible mess.

“It’s impolite to talk with your mouth full, Gabe,” Sombra brought her free hand to her chest and played with a breast as she continued to fuck herself on Reaper’s cock.

Reaper’s glare was ruined by a moan he couldn’t keep in, he was dead, not unfeeling and any man would be weak to a pretty woman riding their dick. Especially when the woman was  _ good _ at it. It didn’t really seem like she was after Reaper getting any pleasure from it, her hands were all on herself or on a loaded fucking gun in his mouth and the pace seemed more for her benefit than his, but she was still damn good at it.

When she had the time to go sleep around, Reaper had no clue, but she also somehow managed to find the time to track him without him realizing.

Reaper’s bonds tightened and loosened the movement of Sombra’s hand as she played with her chest, one moment they felt like they could crush his arms, tied firmly behind his back, the next he could almost slide out of them. He could, but he didn’t, as much as he didn’t care to be in the situation, as obnoxious as Sombra was, it was almost… nice to be able to lose control, muzzle of a loaded gun shoved halfway down his throat.

Oily tears streaked down Reaper’s face as the gun slid further and further down his throat, he would have to kill to fully repair the damage Sombra was doing to him. It hurt, yet somehow the pain was pleasurable, a distraction from the pain that he constantly lived in with his degrading body. As the gunmetal stretched his throat, tore at his vocal cords, he couldn’t help but let out a low, pleasured moan. He couldn’t even be annoyed at the smug expression on Sombra’s face as she continued to ride him, pace fast and breath coming out in soft pants.

“This is a -- mm -- good look on you, Gabe,” her voice was breathless and Reaper couldn’t even grunt out a reply, the gun was lodged so far deep in his throat. 

Reaper came when he heard the click of the trigger but there was no recoil, no explosion of pain from a bullet piercing his skull. There was nothing but Sombra clenching hard on his cock as she came along with him and the weight of her gun in his mouth.

Something like disappointment flickered inside of him.

Sombra stayed on his softening cock for several long moments, long enough for her breaths to even out and for her to pull her gun free from Reaper’s throat and mouth. Sticky, black saliva -- or it might have been blood -- clung to it and his face felt wet with tears.

“That was fun, Gabe,” Sombra patted Reaper’s scarred face and her hand came away wet.

“Why’d you make the gun look like it was loaded?” Reaper croaked out, voice even more ruined than usual.

“I’m not dumb enough to put a loaded gun in your mouth, but it’s more fun to have it seem loaded,” Sombra snorted and wiped her gun clean on Reaper’s couch -- he was so fucked out that he could hardly bring himself to care.

“Delete the photos.”

Sombra raised an eyebrow, “The list isn’t finished yet, Gabe. You’ve still got a world of favors to do before those photos are gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for 'F*ck the Payload" also known as the overwatch kink zine!!! I hadn't really thought of reaper x sombra before but I'm always down for sombra fucking tbh  
> I hope you enjoyed the fic!!!  
> \---  
> Follow me online at smalls2233 or smallsnsfw


End file.
